


Just Xander

by EZM2016



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Alexander doesn't have the best life, doesn't have the best mom, or any friends to depend on. So when his abusive mom gets into a car accident, with him in the car, he has to go live with his dad. New school, new house, new family, new boys to catch his attention.It's his sophomore year now and Xander is ready to spend time with his friends, he didn't count on a new guy storming in and trying to break down his walls and a jealous best friend. Not to mention the bully that he hides from his friends because he says he can deal with it on his own, is it possible that the bully is just a little boy pulling the 'pigtails' of the 'girl' he likes.Xander is going to have a lot to deal with this year!Boyxboy.





	Just Xander

**_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at an original story!_ **

**_So please be kind._ **

**_Constructive criticism is certainly welcome!_ **

**_Hope to get some good feedback!_ **

**_ENJOY!_ **

* * *

**_Just Xander_ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

* * *

 

 

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

All that could be heard from the top level of the last house on Pine lane, the white one with a picket fence that matched, was a rather annoying beeping noise from an equally annoying alarm clock.

 Now just because the fence matched the house didn't mean that either was nice or well-kept, more to the contrary. It looked dingy from lack of care over the years, there were obviously rotten boards on the stairs and porch, also matching rotting wood on some parts of the fence. The yard was barren, with little grass at all, and where there was grass it was in random patches all over the yard.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

A pale hand reached out from under a slightly worn green blanket and reached around blindly to find the **_'Off'_** button for that previously mentioned alarm clock. The hand finally managed to cut it off with a grunt of _'Finally'_ coming out from under the blanket as the hand retreated to the warm shell that its owner had created during the night.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Banging was heard on the door of the room in which the alarm had just stopped beeping. "Up!" A harsh voice, clearly female, followed the banging and footsteps shuffled away and down the stairs. "I'm up!" came an annoyed voice from underneath the warm shell, followed by the covers being slung off to reveal a young man atop a matching green sheet.

The boy blinked his blue eyes a few times, staring sleepily up at the beige ceiling of his bedroom and sighed heavily, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and looked over at his alarm clock and groaned, it reads 6:45. " _Alexander_ , you're going to be late if you don't get your ass in gear!" came the same harsh female voice, but from downstairs this time.

Alexander ran a hand down his face and sighed for the umpteenth time this morning and got up to pick out his clothes for the day. "First day of 7th grade...greaaat." He mumbled to himself as he finished gathering his items to take to the bathroom with him, once he was finished he went over and unlocked his door.

He didn't exit right away though, he looked both ways down the hall before darting out and down the hall and to the left into the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door hastily and locked it as he let a breath out he didn't know he'd been holding.

He showered quickly because he was running late, exiting the shower and towel drying his body and his still unruly hair. Alexander pulled on a pair of blue boxers and is on a pair of matching socks. He then stuffed himself into a pair of, one size too small, solid grey skinny jeans. Said jeans made his butt look really good if he did say so himself, because of the smaller size. "Beauty is pain" he mumbled jokingly as he let out the breath he was holding, the breath that allowed him to squeeze into those too tight jeans.

The blue-eyed boy then pulled a worn-out black AC/DC band tee over his head, careful not to get it wet from his hair, towel drying his hair a little more before pulling out an old beat up hairdryer to finish the job. Once he was finished he plugged up his straighter and waited for it to heat up, once it did he went to work on the mop he called hair.

Alexander didn't wear makeup, okay he wore some makeup, but only a little _'guy-liner'_ to make his eyes pop. The eyeliner did its job, the color of his eyes was already breathtaking, but the black just makes them possible to get lost in. The last thing he did before leaving the bathroom was to slip on his old black hoodie that was a size too big.

Leaving the bathroom, he bolted back to his room, locking the door. Alexander grabbed his out of date iPhone, that was on his nightstand, off the charger and started loading his messenger bag with everything he would need for his first day of Jr. High. He looked over at the clock again and it now read 7:40, if he didn't leave now he would be late.

Alexander shoved his phone and headphones into the pocket of his jeans as he slid his feet into his once white Vans. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and exited his room cautiously, making his way downstairs slowly.

 _'Maybe she won't mess with me today'_ he thought hopefully but shivered at the slur in her voice as it reached his ears "Hey _Faggot_ " He promptly rolled his eyes at her favorite slur before turning around. He had come out to her a couple of months ago and everything went downhill more, if possible, since then. "Hey mom" he spoke softly and timidly to the woman standing in front of him. She was a very unpleasant looking woman with her too pointy nose and hard jawline, not to mention her judgmental brown eyes.

**SLAP**

"I told you not to call me that you little _faggot_!" She hissed at Alexander as he held his cheek, trying to ease the pain. Although he was in pain, he kept his face as neutral as possible. _'Don't give her the satisfaction'_ he repeated over and over in his head, pleading with himself not to allow his resolve to crumble. Calmly, he turned away and reached for the door to open it but stopped short "Alexander!" She screeched "Don't you walk away from me, you ungrateful little shit!" She commanded with a snarl. "It's just Xander" he mumbled to himself, or so he thought.

**SLAP**

This time Xander held the back of his head trying to ease the pain there too as he calmly opened the door and stepped outside, closing it behind him. He knew that she wouldn't follow him outside, wouldn't make a scene because she was afraid of the police. Therefore, she only abused her son in the comfort of her own home.

Xander soaked up the feeling of the sun on his skin, taking a deep breath in through his nose and sighing contently as he let the breath out again. He loved outside, anything to get him out of that house really, he used any and every excuse to leave but it has been a long summer.

The walk to school wasn't that bad, it didn't take very long, he lived a couple of blocks from his destination. Taking one last breath Xander walked into his first day of Jr. High School. The day passed by without very much incident, the bullies from last year still got their kicks by messing with him. He was the shy quiet kid who wore jeans that were too tight, of course, he had bullies, it would have been a weird day if he wasn't getting his ass kicked at school, but he could handle it.

* * *

 

The whole day went by in a blur if you asked Xander he probably couldn't tell you his teacher's names. What did catch his attention though was when he walked out of the front doors of the school and there sat his mom in their old beat up tan station wagon. Xander raised a questioning eyebrow but made his way over to the old vehicle.

He opted to sit in the very back because he was very wary of his mom's driving. No words were exchanged as they pulled away from the school, although he could tell something was off because his mom was swerving in and out of traffic with what looked like no regard for human life.

Everything happened in an instant, or so it felt like.

Honking horns, screeching tires and finally crunching metal.

Xander tried to open his eyes, and he managed to a few times while the first responders were trying to get them out, but he couldn't keep them open no matter how hard he tried. The rest was a blur too, trying to remember back.

Sirens blaring, Swishing Doors and the smell of ammonia thick in the air.

The next thing Xander could fully remember was standing at the front door of a light blue house, much nicer and more well-kept than his own, with an officer behind him. He had a busted lip, cracked rib, and a bruise where the seatbelt had held him in the car, but other than that he was fine. They attributed the bruise on his face from earlier on that day to the accident as well, and he just let them believe whatever they liked.

 They stood there and waited after the officer rang the doorbell, soon the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man who actually resembled Xander a lot. The unruly black hair and small stature had been his mother's, but his piercing blue eyes and facial structure was definitely from this man.

The man whose house he was standing in front of, who was looking at him like he had seen a ghost, was his father. Xander shifted his gaze to his feet and focused on the conversation, but it was very hard, everything was happening so fast.

He caught "She didn't make it" and "Your name is on the birth certificate" and then his head snapped up at the mention of his name "Alexander," the cop said, but Xander glared at him long and hard. "But he prefers Xander" the officer supplied to the confused man on the other side of the doorway.

"Why can't he speak for himself? The man asked curiously. Xander worried his bottom lips with his teeth and gazed down at a particular interesting brick, letting the officer answer for him. "He doesn't speak, or at least he hasn't since the wreck. The doctors only told me they aren't sure if it's a mental or physical issue." The officer explained sadly.

 The man on the other side of the doorway like he was just overwhelmed with information at this point, the. He stepped aside "Well Xander, come on in" he offered as welcoming as possible. Xander shuffled inside slowly and cautiously, leaving the officer to return to his work, and was led to the kitchen.

"Well..." the man began "My name is Alex Williams...and I guess I'm your dad..." he finished awkwardly. Xander was still wary of this man, hoping it won't be worse than when he was with his mom, this man looked like he could beat the snot out of Xander if he so chose to. Alex just smiled warmly at Xander and Xander was just hoping it would last.

* * *

 

Xander shook his head to bring himself back to the present, it was the first day of sophomore year. Every year on the first day of school those moments seem to flood his brain, after moving in with his dad he had to start a new school. Starting a new school meant that no one really knew what happened and Xander was just fine with that, they all just knew that his mom died, and he lives with his dad, that's all they really needed to know.

 Taking one last deep breath of the August air Xander made his way through the doors of the school he had been attending for the past 3 years and into his Sophomore year.

 


End file.
